GB Girls
by SpuriousBlade
Summary: Ban and Ginji are out for a while but when someone askes for help, the girls decide to be Getbackers themselves! Can they help this poor man out? Chapter 3 NOW UP! R and R!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Get Backers . . . . . how sad. . ._

_This is my first fic ever. . . reviews are nice, pls. don't flame me_

_I was inspired by episode 37 of the anime! There are also some spoilers from the manga so BEWARE. . ._

GB: Girls

Chapter 1

It was just an ordinary day in Shinjuku. People are either walking or running to work or just hanging about anywhere. We can see children playing, schoolgirls laughing, cats yawning, couples kissing, but enough about that,'k? Now, let's peer inside that little shop around that corner. . . no, not the one on the left, back up a little. A little more, that's right there. There. Now, let's look inside the place called Honky Tonk. . .

Natsumi sighed as she continues to polish the already clean plate she's holding. It's been a while, she thought to herself. Three days ago, Ban-san and Gin-chan received a great job from Hevn-san ("No Freakin' way!!!!" Ban- san vehemently tried to refuse the request). The mission was something about lost cats or something, and they have to go to the mountains just to finish the job. Happy that they have a new job, however, the young waitress can't help but miss them, especially the happy-go-lucky blonde.

"Sempai? Is something wrong?"

Natsumi snapped away from her thoughts, and turned to the girl beside her. Rena Sendou is a fourteen- year old girl who has short hair and nice eyes. She used to hate adults but now she serves them coffee. Sadly, she her coffee skills are not that good (she nearly killed Ban once) but she's really trying.

"Oh, nothing, Rena-chan. It's just that the guys haven't been in here for 3 days and I miss them. . ."

"Don't worry about them, Natsumi," Paul put down his newspaper, "At least, they are working for a change instead of staying here and build up their tab."

"You're right, master. Oh, welcome!" the bell suddenly rang, signaling a customer. A very elegantly dressed man, around 40, came in and looked around the coffee shop.

"May we help you, sir?" Rena asked the man.

"I'm looking for the GetBackers."

"I'm sorry, but they're not available right now." Paul answered, "They won't be here for awhile so. . ."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO . . .!!"

The man fell to his knees and bawled like a great baby, much to the surprise of Paul and the girls. Natsumi made coffee while Rena and Master helped the man up. They brought him to the table. Natsumi serve the bitter beverage and sat down across the man.

"Sir, would you like to tell us what's wrong?" the girl asked carefully.

The man took a few minutes to steady himself before speaking. "I am Mr. Matsuda and I own an antique shop here in Shinjuku."

"An antique shop?"

"Yes, and we have very rare items that can't be found anywhere else in the world. However, there's one thing I can never sell. . . ." Matsuda-san pulled a photograph from his pocket and gave it to Natsumi. Rena sat beside her sempai while looking at the picture. The girls gasped.

"H-how lovely. . ." stammered Natsumi

"Sugoi. . ." Rena blushed

It was a picture of a porcelain doll, dressed in a long, white, frilly dress with puffy sleeves and a pink ribbon on her head. Her curly hair was black and shiny and her eyes are almost the exact shade of Ban's eyes; looking at them makes you wonder if you are dreaming. The doll's smile rivals that of Mona Lisa. Most of all, it looked extremely valuable.

"Is she not a beauty?" Matsuda-san smiled at the girls expressions, "This was my late daughter's doll, her last birthday present. I have no intentions of selling this doll but I Display it in the shop to remember my Aki by. . ."

Rena sniffed while Natsumi wiped her tears away.

"A few days ago, a trio of strange fellows came in and wanted to buy the doll. I refused, of course, since it is the only thing I have left of my Aki. They tied to bribe and threatened me but I was firm. Last night, however, I discovered that someone broke into the shop! I checked if anything was missing. None of the items were stolen or broken, but when I looked where the doll should be, it was gone." Mr. Matsuda broke down in tears. "I must have that doll back, I must. . . I must!"

Natsumi looked at Matsuda-san then turned to Rena. Rena also has the same look on her face. Both girls stood up and nodded at each other with fierce determination in their eyes.

"Don't Worry, Matsuda-san. GetBackers Natsumi Mizuki . . ."

"And Rena Sendou. . ."

"Accept this request!" the girls ended the speech at the same time.

Matsuda-san looked at them, stunned but not as stunned as Paul. Paul Wan spat his cigarette and looked at his protégés.

"Are you two out of your minds?!"

The girls were already out of their aprons, and were almost out of the door.

"Don't worry, Master!" Natsumi made a V- sign.

"We can do this, you'll see!!" Rena smiled at their boss.

"That's not what. . ." the door closed before Paul could say more. Mr. Matsuda looked at the red-haired man. "Are those girls really retrievers?"

"A-ah. . .well, you see. . .it's. . ."

The poor man tried to explain, utterly failing. All he could do now was worry about what those two will do next. . .

_What do you think? It's not that good but I need to write this (sweatdrop)_

_Pls. Review! Chapter 2 will put up soon. . ._

_Pinoy Ako, by the way._

_Erika, Arigato gozaimasu for reading!! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: GetBackers is not mine. . . Wish it was_

_Yay! Chapter 2 UP!!_

_Still my writing needs improvement but pls. enjoy!_

GB Girls

Chapter 2

"I'm so sorry, Natsumi-san, but Shido-san is very busy at the moment." Madoka Otowa said to the disappointed girl. Behind Madoka, the Beastmaster was busy painting the fence white, oblivious to anything.

"Oh, that's too bad. I was hoping that Shido will help us this time. . ." Natsumi was wearing her Getbacker outfit: Ban's shirt, purple glasses, and Ginji's khaki shorts. She also brought her trusty red knapsack.

"Sempai, you mean this isn't the first time you asked Shido-san?" Rena asked. Rena was also wearing her Getbacker outfit (courtesy of Natsumi): Ginji's baggy shirt, Ginji's fingerless gloves, his green army vest and Ban's pants. She's wearing open-toe sandals, though.

"I tried to ask him before but he was busy, then, too. . . .Hey, I know! Let's ask Emishi!" Emishi once helped Natsumi recover some lost letters for an old lady.

"I heard Emishi is in Shinjuku today. He must be somewhere in town." The blind violinist told them.

"That's great! Maybe we could get other people to help us!" Rena looked excited already. "Sempai, let's go!" They thanked Madoka and started to look for the Joker. Once they reached town, they saw a huge crowd of people. It was a holiday, so people were busy taking advantage of the opportunity to relax. The girls decided to split up to cover more ground. Natsumi will look in the park while Rena-chan will search the plaza.

Natsumi searched high and low for the wannabe entertainer. Come on, how hard was it to look for a guy with a ponytail; stupid pink glasses and cracks jokes with no sense whatsoever?

The girl decided to rest near the fountain. Natsumi looked around and somehow, felt extremely lonely. There were a lot of people around her and not just any people.

They were lovers. There were lots of couples around Natsumi, and she's the only one without a date.

Oh, how I wish YOU are here with me right now, she thought as she looked at the others. They were doing a lot of the usual PDA's (public display of affection): holding hands, kissing, cuddling, you know. Natsumi can't help but envy them, doing stuff together with the one you love. She looked at them with teary eyes.

"My, my . . . what a pleasant surprise to see you here. . ." Natsumi jumped up and turned around to see the speaker. Her eyes widened with surprise to see a man with a large brimmed hat and a long, black coat. There was a smile playing on his lips.

"So tell me, Ms. Mizuki, what are you doing in the park by yourself?" Akabane, being the 'gentleman' that he was, treated the girl to a café. Natsumi still does not understand why Ginji gets nervous around the transporter. Sure the smile was disturbing but Dr. Jackal hasn't done anything wrong . . . at least, not yet.

"Oh, I was looking for Emishi," the girl replied before taking a bite of the chiffon cake.

"Don't tell me that you two are on a date and he stood you up." Akabane grinned

"Ginji-kun will be most disappointed, indeed."

Natsumi blushed furiously. "No, no, it' not like that it' just we need his help for a mission. . ." she told Akabane about Mr. Matsuda and the doll. "You see, we need help just in case the job gets out of hand. . ."

"I don't see the reason that you and the other young lady would do this job. How come the Getbackers are not doing this? This should be rather easy for them."

"They have a job right now. I think it's something about cats and some mountains and Okinawa. . ." Natsumi noticed a change in the transporter's smile. She thought it was only her imagination.

"I see. . . I would love to help you, Ms. Mizuki, but I have another mission at moment and it seems that it will be an entertaining one. . ." Akabane got up and laid some change on the table.

"Oh, okay . . . sorry to bother you, Akabane-san. And thanks for the cake."

"Why, not at all, my dear. It is a pleasure to help one of Ginji-kun's friends."

He bid her good-bye and walked away.

Meanwhile, Rena immediately found the Joker. Emishi was putting up a show in the plaza, along with some of Shido's friends.

"Come and see me, the laughing god, Haruki Emishi, try to tame this fearsome lion, into submission." The lion was just lying on its stomach, yawning. The other animals were looking at Emishi with you-are-making-a-fool-of-yourself looks. However, the man still continued with his show.

"Emishi-san!!!"

"Huh? Did somebody call me?" Emishi saw Rena running towards him. Rena stopped in front of him and panted. "Rena-han! It's good to see you! And WHY the heck you are dressed liked that?"

"Emishi-san . . . We need your help." Rena had a pleading look in her eyes. Emishi suddenly got serious. "Did something happen? Was anyone hurt?"

"N-no. . ."

Rena launched the story about the doll, the thieves and the poor man. Then she asked the entertainer for his help. Emishi looked at her with a face that says I'm sorry, I can't help.

"I don't know. . . I am in the middle of my performance, and I just can't stop the show. That's rude to my fans!" the people were avoiding Emishi.

"I see . . . you won't help us. . ." Rena's eyes darkened and suddenly took a knife from her back and placed it near her throat. "I have failed Mr. Matsuda. . .I have failed Natsumi . . . I promised that I will find you and you won't help me. I am so pathetic--"

"Okay, Okay, I'll help!!! Just don't do that" Emishi panicked. 'I'll help just don't go suicidal on me." Rena brightened up quickly. "Yay! Come on, Sempai is waiting for us at the park." Rena dashed ahead leaving Emishi behind.

"H-h-hey, wait for meeee!" the bloody joker ran after the girl.

Unkown to them, someone was eavesdropping from the shadows. He looked at the retreating figures and sighed.

"I have a funny feeling about this. . ." The stranger's bells rang softly as the wind blew. "I better help."

_Chapter 2 is done. _

_I'll try to put Ban and Ginji in the next chapter. _

_A little NatsumixGinji as well next time._

_Oh, and Rena Sendou is a character from the manga._

_Pls. Review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own GetBackers . . . Wahhh!_

_Yippee (puppy eyes) Ruff! Chapter # 3 is up! _

_I would like to thank those who read my story! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!_

_Thank you again for reading this!_

GB Girls

Chapter Three

Natsumi decided to look for Rena and Emishi. She went out of the café and suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Natsumi- sempai! Over here!" Rena called out to her partner, who was just across the street. "I've found Emishi-san!"

Natsumi turned around and saw Rena and Emishi. She smiled and waved at them enthusiastically. "Rena-chan! Emishi- san! It's nice to see you guys!"

The Joker signed back "It's good to see you too, Natsumi-han- hey—look out!" Rena darted past Emishi and started running towards Natsumi in excitement. However, the girl did not see a truck coming towards her.

"Rena, stay back! Stop! Stop!" Natsumi screamed at the younger girl.

Rena heard a beep and look at the direction of the in- coming truck. She halted and stood there, frozen from shock and fear.

"Rena!" Emishi watched in horror as the truck was about to hit the girl. Suddenly, much to Natsumi and Emishi's surprise, Rena leaped above the truck _WAY_ above the truck. The others looked at their companion, watching her move in slow motion as she landed safely behind the truck. The driver, who skidded to a halt, alighted from the vehicle and ran to Rena. There was a small crowd around her.

"Miss, are you all right?" the driver asked girl with a troubled face. "Are you hurt or anything?" Emishi and Natsumi rushed to Rena's side. They were pale and shaky from what had just happened.

Rena just smiled shakily, "I-I-I 'm o-okay, sir. R-r-really. . ." She tried to stand up but caved in. The driver offered to drive her to the hospital but Rena assured the man that she was okay. The driver apologized profusely and left. Natsumi helped her friend up.

"That was really close, Rena-han," Emishi sighed with relief. "We thought you were a goner back there. Hey, since when did you learn to jump like that?"

"I don't know. . ." the dark-haired girl trembled as she replied.

"I am glad that you are safe, Rena-san." said a voice behind them. The three spun around in surprise.

"So that's why you were there." Emishi gave a cup of water to Rena as he spoke to Kazuki Fuuchouin. Kazuki was actually following them on the request of Paul Wan.

"Paul-san thought something might happen to the girls so he called me. He thought they would ask Shido for help. I tried to check if they were at the Otowa mansion but Madoka-san told me that the girls already left looking for you, Emishi."

"I knew that you were at the plaza. I was about to talk to you when Rena came so I hid. . ."

"And you followed us all the way here . . . wait, so when the truck was about to hit her, you . . ."

"That's right, I used my strings." Kazuki smiled at them. Then he turned serious and asked the girls, "But I would like to know why you two would accept this request. I am sure that you know that being retrievers is no joke."

"Well . . . it's--" Natsumi can't tried to think of an answer.

"We don't want to see Matsuda- san cry." Emishi and Kazuki looked at Rena. There were tears coming out of her eyes. "We don't want to see . . . we don't want to see a father cry . . ."

Natsumi remembered that Rena no longer has a father and how vulnerable her friend felt when she was on her own. She thought about her mom who was in heaven and the cat doll that she almost lost. Both girls loved their parents very much. Seeing Matsuda-san cherishing the last memento of his daughter touched them deeply. They won't allow some stinkin' pilferers to steal their client's precious memories like that.

"We want to get Matsuda- san's memories back." Natsumi answered with resolution. "No one should ever take what links us to our loved ones no matter what!"

The high- school waitress stood up with her right hand clenched in to a fist and her eyes burning with passion. The others just gaped at her. Rena gazed at her colleague in awe. Emishi was crying rivers of tears, insisting that he was only sweating. Kazuki slowly broke into a smile. He slowly reached his hand out to the girl. Natsumi just stared at the former Volts member in confusion.

"Huh?"

"I would like to help you, Natsumi-san, on the recovery of this precious doll."

"What? Kazuki, are you sure about that?" The Joker reacted with a comical pose.

"You are really going to help? Sugoi!" Rena clasped her hands in front of her and thanked the threadmaster with a look of undying gratitude.

"Hai, I am." If I leave them alone with the clown, who knows what might happen, Kazuki thought to himself.

"So, Natsumi- san, what's the plan?"

"Uh . . . plan? O-oh, yes the plan." Natsumi pushed her glasses up her nose like Ban would usually do. "I was thinking that we should check out Matsuda-san's shop for clues."

"'Matsuda Antiques' is a little far from here. We have to take a bus." String boy informed the retrievers.

"Then what are we waiting for? Ikkou-so!" Rena jumped up and pumped her fist into the air. The girls hurriedly went to the bus stop. As the girls were gone, Emishi turned to the long-haired man. "Kazuki? Where's Juubei? Isn't he always around you?"

"Uhh . . . he is busy a little busy right now . . ." Kazuki's mouth twitched a little.

Meanwhile, in Mugenjou . . .

". . . 9998 . . . 9999. . . 1000! Ready or not, here I come!" The blind youth turned around and sensed something was wrong, "Where the heck did he go? Kazuki!"

"Poor Juubei . . ." Makubex and Sakura both sighed as they watch Juubei search in vain.

"Kazukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

_Heh, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind, you know._

_Well, what do you think? Pls. leave any suggestions. _

_Well, unto the next one!_


End file.
